Family Ties (Sequel to Assasin)
by X5Fan
Summary: No matter how far she runs, she can never get away from them. Not as dark as it sounds. Will probably make more sense if you read 'Assasin' first, but I think it can stand on it's own. Next Chapter's up, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

I sit perched on the Space Needle with a huge grin on my face and a light heart

Okay, here it is, due to request, the first chapter of the sequel to Assasin. Please R&R!

Dedication: To anyone who gave reviews for Assasin. THANKYOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, and I'm not making any profit.

I sit perched on the Space Needle with a huge grin on my face and a light heart. Life has never been more perfect. I have the best roommate you could ask for, great friends, a wonderful boyfriend, who's letting me take things slow, and a job that, when you really come down to it, isn't half-bad. True, Normal can be an ass sometimes, well, all the time, but all in all it's not that bad. And he doesn't yell at me, doesn't hit me, doesn't order me around. I really don't know how I ever stood 20 years of Manticore, and still maintained my sanity. Of coarse, I must've been crazy, acting the complete robotic soldier, letting everyone at Manticore rule my life for so long. I shudder a little. The scary thing is that if I hadn't come here two months ago; if I hadn't met Logan, I'd still be like the rest of my family; a mindless drone that doesn't even know that it's a slave. Logan. Just thinking about him makes my smile widen. He's…wonderful. And he's also making me dinner tonight, so I'd better get going.

I pick the lock to Logan's apartment, and am instantly greeted by wafts of tantalizing aromas.My mouth starts to water in anticipation of Logan's cooking. Not only is he a fantastic boyfriend, but, at least in my book, he's the world's greatest chef too. I walk to the doorframe and grin fondly at Logan's back as he adds some finishing touches to whatever he's made, so preoccupied that he doesn't even notice me standing there. He almost never does. I knock lightly on the doorframe.

"Knock knock." I tease in a sing-song voice. He turns to me, a smile on his face, his eyes filled with warmth. My chest flutters a little.

"Hey." He gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey. So what's the latest Cale Creation?" He grins pleasedly, his eyes dancing with amusement. He still thinks my obsession with food is funny. 

"Roast turkey with sage stuffing. I follow him to the dining room, plop into a chair, and immediately dig into the food with relish. He watches me for a moment from across the table.

"What have you been doing, not eating all day so you can come here and eat all of my food?" I stop look at him sharply to see if he meant anything nasty, but his eyes are teasing so I relax.

"What can I say? Your food is worth waiting for. And I _have_ eaten, just not since lunch." When he starts to laugh I continue with as much dignity as I can muster. "Manticore metabolisms are fast." A thought occurs to me. "Did you get anything more on Manticore?" He shakes his head, his laughter dying. I shake off a niggling sense of disappointment. Over the last month I'd told him everything I knew about Manticore, so now he had enough information to shut it down, but not the proof to back it up. I couldn't be named as a witness without exposing myself, and he hadn't been able to hack into any more of Manticore's computers to get documents because Manticore had upgraded it's system even more to protect itself from him just after I'd 'failed' my mission. Without solid proof, he couldn't broadcast anything, and no one was going to try to take out a bunch of genetically engineered soldiers on the little bit of proof that he did have. No one without a death wish anyway. So Logan had been dilegently trying to hack into Manticore's mainframe for weeks, with more precautions to make it untraceable, but hadn't had any success yet. Even though I've been taught that there's no such thing as luck, I really hope his turns soon. The sooner Manticore is brought down, the sooner they won't be looking for me anymore, and the safer I'll be. 

Trying to lighten the mood, I shrug in a show of indifference.

"You'll break in sooner or later." Taking on a teasing tone, I add. "No one escapes Eyes Only's justice forever, right?" He smiles in thanks.

"Right." The rest of the night passes in companionable chatter, both of us careful not to dip into dangerous subjects. He walks me to the door and reaches up to stroke my hair.

"See you again in 2 days? Around 7 o'clock?" I nod.

"Sounds great." He studies me for a second. I always feel like he's reading my mind when he does that.

"Night Max." He leans down and gives me a long, sweet kiss. When we finally break away I'm grinning like a dope, and I don't care. 

"Night." Still grinning, I turn away and head down the hallway. I hop back on my baby and ride through the night, back to my apartment. It's funny, it's still the same dreary, run-down apartment that it was when I first moved in, but now it seems almost…homey. I've grown kind of attached to it. I park my bike and head into my apartment, still feeling light-headedly happy. I kick the door shut and turn towards OC's and my living room. My heart stops dead. A figure dressed all in black has OC around the throat, and a gun trained on me.

There you go, hope you liked it.

\


	2. Chapter 2

Author

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry this took me so long! I've had carpal tunnel in both my wrists for three weeks, and I couldn't type or write. Then, when I finally got this done, I couldn't get on the site. So here it is, FINALLY-

-A figure dressed all in black has OC around the throat, and a gun trained on me.-

Thoughts are racing through my head a mile a minute, but not one of them is helpful. The man? Woman? ( I can't tell with the mask on) is too far away for me to kick the gun out of their hands, but too close for me to be able to dodge the bullets that'll be shot at me if I move closer. Tears of fear have started running down OC's face. I don't blame her. Whoever it is has a death grip on her throat. She's trying hard to remain calm though, and the look of controlled fear on her face tears at me. I've spent most of my life with that look on my face, but I'm willing to bet this is the first time she's ever been in real danger. She shouldn't have to be. I make up my mind. I heal quickly from bullet wounds, and it's not like it will be the first one I've ever had.

Forcing my mind into the kind of focus that I usually reserve for my missions, I move forward in a burst of speed. Whoever it is has really bad aim, but a bullet still grazes my shoulder as I land a hard kick to the figure's stomach. They topple backwards, dragging OC down with them, and dropping the gun. Shoving the gasping OC away, they spring to their feet and move into a fighting stance. Brief surprise flicks through my brain. Most people out here don't bother to learn how to fight, they just rely on however many guns they can carry, and let it go at that. That's a question to put away for later though. 

The figure charges, aiming for my stomach. I grab their foot and twist it sending them sprawling for a moment before quickly regaining their balance. It's all the opportunity I need. I pivot on one foot and swing the other into their chest as they move into a defensive position a moment too slow. They try to use the momentum to recover with a backflip, but I jump and kick, knocking them to the floor again. This time I pounce, landing on their ribs and knocking the wind out of them.

I snatch away their mask, revealing long blond hair pulled back into a severe braid, and blue eyes filled with hate. Concentration flickers as recognition dawns, and Jondy makes a lunge for my throat. I grab her by her arms and twist, forcing her down again and flip her over, shoving a knee in her back. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss. How could Manticore have found me so soon?

"Coming after you baby sis." She sneers at me. An uneasy wave of fear runs through me, but I quench it and slap myself mentally. I have the upper hand here, not her. I should use it. 

"After all the times I've kicked your ass, you really thought you could take me on by yourself?" I ask nastily. A flash of hurt crosses her eyes as I tread on sensitive ground, but is instantly replaced by sulky stoniness. Two months ago, or twenty minutes ago, I would never have rubbed it in her face that I was a better fighter than her, but that was before she had tried to destroy my new life. My happy life. I had forgiven her for fighting me when I escaped, but I wasn't sure I could ever forgive her for this, and it made it hurt all the more that there was no remnant of the closeness that we used to have. I stop thinking about that and look around for O.C. Another pang of hurt and loss goes through my heart. She's flattened herself against the opposite wall, and is watching me like she's never seen me before, eyes fearful and confused. I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"Boo, could you bring me some rope or something?" Holding Jondy down like this is starting to hurt. The graze on my shoulder that I'd almost forgotten about is bleeding pretty badly, and stinging like a bitch.

She nods slowly and sidesteps out of the room. I look back at Jondy, tears threatening in the back of my eyes. I may have lost my first and best friend, all because Manticore doesn't want to lose one of its science projects. Original Cindy comes back and hands me the rope, not meeting my eyes. I bind it around. Jondy's wrists, anger and resentment bubbling at the girl with her face squashed against the floor. Lydecker should have known better than to send Jondy by herself though. I move her and get to work on her ankles. He knows she doesn't have a chance at beating me in a hand-to-hand fight. That's why she's never sent on anything except basic level recon and diversion missions. I finish my knots and bind my arm. The pieces come together. Recon. Diversions. SHIT! 

I leap to my feet, making O.C. jump. How much did they see before they moved in? Enough to know where I live. Enough to know that I would never do anything that would put O.C. in danger. And they must have followed me. Where have I been in the last couple days? I've been here, and work, but attacking out of Jam Pony, or using the workers for hostages would bring them more exposure then they would want to risk. The image that flies through my head of Normal telling Lydecker that he and his men were trespassing on private property would bring tears of laughter to my eyes if I weren't scared to death. I've been to Crash, but that's a public place too. My heart stops dead. I've been to Logan's. Would they be interested in him? Of course they would. I've been there twice in the past 24 hours. I even did some leg work for him last night as a favor. Would they know who he was? I'm not going to wait to find out. I start for the door but turn back, uncertain. Jondy's rolled over so she can watch me icily. I shouldn't leave her alone, or with O.C., and if I turn her loose, she'll come back for me with help, if help's not already on their way. And O.C. shouldn't even be here anymore if Manticore thinks they can use her to hurt me. I bite my lip. I've got to check on Logan, warn him. I study Jondy, then O.C. who's still looking from Jondy to me in bewilderment, but with less fear. We're all pretty small. It would be a tight squeeze, but I think we'll all fit on my motorcycle. Jondy's not going to be too happy about it though. I stride over to her. She opens her mouth to speak for the first time in ten minutes, but I strike hard and fast before she gets a word out. Her body goes limp, unconscious. I pick her up, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm. O.C. is giving me the circus freak look again. She's going to want an explanation for all of this, but it's going to have to wait. 

"Max, what-" She starts, but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now unless you want another run in with another one of these people, you have to follow me." Please trust me. Please believe me. She studies me for a long minute.

"Boo, you and I gotta have a long heart to heart." She glances at Jondy. "But Original Cindy wanna get outta here first." She walks over to me, and follows me as I run down the stairs and out the building, and onto my bike, propping up the still unconsious Jondy between us. 

I wip around corners and speed through the streets towards Foggle Towers, fighting a sickening sense of dread. If Manticore saw me do the leg work last night, they're going to find out what it was for, and Eyes Only has been on their hit list for a while. Please let me be in time. Please let him be okay. I can get him to safety if you just let me get there before Manticore. Please let me be in time. I have no idea who I'm addressing, but the repeating monologue circling through my head is all I can think about.

I pull up to Foggle Towers, and try to reassure myself. Nobody unusual is parked in the parking lot, that's a good thing. Still, I can't help but make sure. By the time the engine has died, I'm already halfway up the flight of stairs leading from the garage, completely ignoring O.C., who probably hasn't even gotten off the bike yet, and Jondy, who pitched forward at my abrupt stop and went flying over the front. 

I don't have the patience to wait for the elevator right now, and instead dash up the stairs as fast as I can go. If I knock over old Mrs. Moreno, that's too bad for her. At Logan's door, I start to use my lockpicks out of habit, but there's no point, the door's already open. Hardly daring to breath, I fling open the door.

"Logan!" I almost scream. There's no answer. The whole apartment is eerily quiet. Maybe he just didn't hear me, I think desperately. Fat chance.

"Logan!" I start looking for him frantically. Not in his living room, or his office, or his bedroom, the only place left is… I run into the kitchen and instantly wish I hadn't. There's no Logan, but there are some half-washed dishes in the sink. And a shattered wine glass on the floor.

I know, I know, I'm leaving you with _another_ cliff-hanger. Sorry about that, it's force of habit. I still can't type for long lengths of time, but I'm getting better every day, so you shouldn't have to wait so long this time. Hope you liked it!


	3. This is a copy of chapter 2 that I can't...

Author

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry this took me so long! I've had carpal tunnel in both my wrists for three weeks, and I couldn't type or write. Then, when I finally got this done, I couldn't get on the site. So here it is, FINALLY-

-A figure dressed all in black has OC around the throat, and a gun trained on me.-

Thoughts are racing through my head a mile a minute, but not one of them is helpful. The man? Woman? ( I can't tell with the mask on) is too far away for me to kick the gun out of their hands, but too close for me to be able to dodge the bullets that'll be shot at me if I move closer. Tears of fear have started running down OC's face. I don't blame her. Whoever it is has a death grip on her throat. She's trying hard to remain calm though, and the look of controlled fear on her face tears at me. I've spent most of my life with that look on my face, but I'm willing to bet this is the first time she's ever been in real danger. She shouldn't have to be. I make up my mind. I heal quickly from bullet wounds, and it's not like it will be the first one I've ever had.

Forcing my mind into the kind of focus that I usually reserve for my missions, I move forward in a burst of speed. Whoever it is has really bad aim, but a bullet still grazes my shoulder as I land a hard kick to the figure's stomach. They topple backwards, dragging OC down with them, and dropping the gun. Shoving the gasping OC away, they spring to their feet and move into a fighting stance. Brief surprise flicks through my brain. Most people out here don't bother to learn how to fight, they just rely on however many guns they can carry, and let it go at that. That's a question to put away for later though. 

The figure charges, aiming for my stomach. I grab their foot and twist it sending them sprawling for a moment before quickly regaining their balance. It's all the opportunity I need. I pivot on one foot and swing the other into their chest as they move into a defensive position a moment too slow. They try to use the momentum to recover with a backflip, but I jump and kick, knocking them to the floor again. This time I pounce, landing on their ribs and knocking the wind out of them.

I snatch away their mask, revealing long blond hair pulled back into a severe braid, and blue eyes filled with hate. Concentration flickers as recognition dawns, and Jondy makes a lunge for my throat. I grab her by her arms and twist, forcing her down again and flip her over, shoving a knee in her back. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss. How could Manticore have found me so soon?

"Coming after you baby sis." She sneers at me. An uneasy wave of fear runs through me, but I quench it and slap myself mentally. I have the upper hand here, not her. I should use it. 

"After all the times I've kicked your ass, you really thought you could take me on by yourself?" I ask nastily. A flash of hurt crosses her eyes as I tread on sensitive ground, but is instantly replaced by sulky stoniness. Two months ago, or twenty minutes ago, I would never have rubbed it in her face that I was a better fighter than her, but that was before she had tried to destroy my new life. My happy life. I had forgiven her for fighting me when I escaped, but I wasn't sure I could ever forgive her for this, and it made it hurt all the more that there was no remnant of the closeness that we used to have. I stop thinking about that and look around for O.C. Another pang of hurt and loss goes through my heart. She's flattened herself against the opposite wall, and is watching me like she's never seen me before, eyes fearful and confused. I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"Boo, could you bring me some rope or something?" Holding Jondy down like this is starting to hurt. The graze on my shoulder that I'd almost forgotten about is bleeding pretty badly, and stinging like a bitch.

She nods slowly and sidesteps out of the room. I look back at Jondy, tears threatening in the back of my eyes. I may have lost my first and best friend, all because Manticore doesn't want to lose one of its science projects. Original Cindy comes back and hands me the rope, not meeting my eyes. I bind it around. Jondy's wrists, anger and resentment bubbling at the girl with her face squashed against the floor. Lydecker should have known better than to send Jondy by herself though. I move her and get to work on her ankles. He knows she doesn't have a chance at beating me in a hand-to-hand fight. That's why she's never sent on anything except basic level recon and diversion missions. I finish my knots and bind my arm. The pieces come together. Recon. Diversions. SHIT! 

I leap to my feet, making O.C. jump. How much did they see before they moved in? Enough to know where I live. Enough to know that I would never do anything that would put O.C. in danger. And they must have followed me. Where have I been in the last couple days? I've been here, and work, but attacking out of Jam Pony, or using the workers for hostages would bring them more exposure then they would want to risk. The image that flies through my head of Normal telling Lydecker that he and his men were trespassing on private property would bring tears of laughter to my eyes if I weren't scared to death. I've been to Crash, but that's a public place too. My heart stops dead. I've been to Logan's. Would they be interested in him? Of course they would. I've been there twice in the past 24 hours. I even did some leg work for him last night as a favor. Would they know who he was? I'm not going to wait to find out. I start for the door but turn back, uncertain. Jondy's rolled over so she can watch me icily. I shouldn't leave her alone, or with O.C., and if I turn her loose, she'll come back for me with help, if help's not already on their way. And O.C. shouldn't even be here anymore if Manticore thinks they can use her to hurt me. I bite my lip. I've got to check on Logan, warn him. I study Jondy, then O.C. who's still looking from Jondy to me in bewilderment, but with less fear. We're all pretty small. It would be a tight squeeze, but I think we'll all fit on my motorcycle. Jondy's not going to be too happy about it though. I stride over to her. She opens her mouth to speak for the first time in ten minutes, but I strike hard and fast before she gets a word out. Her body goes limp, unconscious. I pick her up, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm. O.C. is giving me the circus freak look again. She's going to want an explanation for all of this, but it's going to have to wait. 

"Max, what-" She starts, but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now unless you want another run in with another one of these people, you have to follow me." Please trust me. Please believe me. She studies me for a long minute.

"Boo, you and I gotta have a long heart to heart." She glances at Jondy. "But Original Cindy wanna get outta here first." She walks over to me, and follows me as I run down the stairs and out the building, and onto my bike, propping up the still unconsious Jondy between us. 

I wip around corners and speed through the streets towards Foggle Towers, fighting a sickening sense of dread. If Manticore saw me do the leg work last night, they're going to find out what it was for, and Eyes Only has been on their hit list for a while. Please let me be in time. Please let him be okay. I can get him to safety if you just let me get there before Manticore. Please let me be in time. I have no idea who I'm addressing, but the repeating monologue circling through my head is all I can think about.

I pull up to Foggle Towers, and try to reassure myself. Nobody unusual is parked in the parking lot, that's a good thing. Still, I can't help but make sure. By the time the engine has died, I'm already halfway up the flight of stairs leading from the garage, completely ignoring O.C., who probably hasn't even gotten off the bike yet, and Jondy, who pitched forward at my abrupt stop and went flying over the front. 

I don't have the patience to wait for the elevator right now, and instead dash up the stairs as fast as I can go. If I knock over old Mrs. Moreno, that's too bad for her. At Logan's door, I start to use my lockpicks out of habit, but there's no point, the door's already open. Hardly daring to breath, I fling open the door.

"Logan!" I almost scream. There's no answer. The whole apartment is eerily quiet. Maybe he just didn't hear me, I think desperately. Fat chance.

"Logan!" I start looking for him frantically. Not in his living room, or his office, or his bedroom, the only place left is… I run into the kitchen and instantly wish I hadn't. There's no Logan, but there are some half-washed dishes in the sink. And a shattered wine glass on the floor.

I know, I know, I'm leaving you with _another_ cliff-hanger. Sorry about that, it's force of habit. I still can't type for long lengths of time, but I'm getting better every day, so you shouldn't have to wait so long this time. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

Author

AN: I know I said it would be a while, but I wrote that ending note weeks ago, and forgot to change it before I posted it. Anyway, here's Chapter 3

My legs give way and I fall on my knees next to the broken glass. Tears spring to my eyes and fall unnoticed on the fragments. He's gone. They've taken him. He's the one gave my new identity, made me realize that there's a life outside of Manticore, made me realize I was _human_, this is what he gets for it. Taken from his home to have God know's what done to him, and then he'll probably be rewarded with a bullet through the head. I start sobbing, the magnitude of everything that's happened tonight becoming hitting me all at once like a weight. I reach out and touch the broken glass, cutting myself. The pain helps a little. I deserve a lot worse. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish and run away from Manticore they wouldn't have been able to track him down. This all just because I wanted to be happy, and was so caught up in wanting a better life for _me_ that I didn't even think of what would happen to my friends if they got tangled up with Manticore. What a wonderful friend I am, I think bitterly. People should be lining up around the block just to see me, the girl who sent the first person she ever really got close to straight to his grave. Well not straight there, I guess. If Manticore had come here just to kill him they wouldn't have bothered getting rid of the body.

I dimly come out of my haze. He's still alive, that means I can still get him back. I sit up. I'm going to get him back, and when I do, Manticore's gonna pay. I brush aside the exact details of how I could make Manticore suffer without getting caught, what's important right now is getting Logan away from those sons of bitches before they kill him. Where would they take him? A malicious smile creeps across my face. Jondy was in on it. She'll know. My mind completely focused on the objective, I jog back down to the basement.

OC looks up from where she was kneeling over Jondy when I come near. Jondy's head is bleeding, and she's still out cold. Not like I care. She was part of the mission to get Logan.

"Boo, I thought you were gonna get wheelboy. Where is 'e?" I keep on staring at Jondy. I have this weird thought that if I beat the crap out of her long enough, Logan will just appear in front of me out of thin air, and everything will be okay. The rational part of my mind knows that's not true, but I can't help feeling like it's worth a try.

"They got him. I was too late." My voice sounds strange, dead, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters, except getting Logan back, and making Manticore pay. OC's starting to look scared again.

"Who's they?" I ignore the question. I'm going to have to explain myself sometime, but she's going to be freaked out, and I really need somebody to feel close to right now. I couldn't stand to lose another friend.

"Come on, we gotta blaze." I pick up Jondy and put her on my motorcycle, holding her up so I can climb on in front of her. OC sighs and climbs on behind Jondy, propping her between us. I gun the motor, and speed away, trying vainly to outrun every emotion that I've been through tonight. If I go fast enough, I'm sure I'll leave them all behind.

It works a little. I at least get a dam in front of the raging flood, drying out my heart and leaving it colder than it's ever been in my life. 

My first thought is to hold up at Logan's uncle's cabin for the day, then search around the military bases tonight to find out where Manticore's taken him if I can't get it out of Jondy. I'd never seen the cabin, but Logan had told me where it was. But since Manticore has Logan, they might have it under guard if they think I might go there, so a camping place is probably safer until I check it out. I park in a glove of trees. This will do 'til tonight.

"Here we are." I hop off my bike and drag Jondy to a nearby tree and tie her tightly. She's starting to come around, and the first thing she's going to do is try to get back to Lydecker to tell him where I am, good little soldier that she is. The idea that it could just as easily be me acting like that is enough to make bile rise in my throat. But I'm not like that anymore. I never will be again. Delicious as the idea of beating the crap out of Jondy until she told me where Logan was being kept seemed last night, I don't think I can actually do it. I have morals now, and free will, and friends…

OC is sitting under a tree with her knees tucked to her chin, staring despondently at the leaves on the ground. She's sitting so still that, against the morning light, the scene could be something out of a painting. Something called 'Heart's Loss' or something. She really does look like she's facing the end of the world. Her face is frozen without any expression whatsoever, all of her muscles are slack, but her eyes hold overwhelming grief and pain. It just adds more to my guilt. Because of me her entire world has been turned up-side down, and it may never be the same again. Just like Logan's. I tentatively break the silence.

"You want some breakfast or something?" She shrugs. I take that as a yes. Personally the last thought on my mind is food, but I'll do anything to keep myself occupied, to keep me from thinking. Besides that, if I'm not around, it will take OC longer to insist on the 'heart to heart'. I can almost see the conversation looming ahead, black and ugly, ready to pounce on my friend and take her away forever. This time I won't be able to side-step her questions and safely put them away to deal with later. There's nowhere to run away from them now, no excuse to be in the way. 

I search Jondy, but she's not equipped with provisions, and when I left Seattle I was too upset to think to think of anything except getting the hell out of there. There's no way I'm going into a town. Lydecker's probably got anything within 50 miles of here that could remotely pass for civilization under guard. Guess I'll have to make do with whatever's around here, meaning either start gnawing on a tree or try to catch something.

I vote for the latter. Appetizing as bark sounds right now, there's gotta be something better in woods as deep as these. I do a double check around me, Jondy's secure, OC's safe for the moment, and head off into the woods, moving soundlessly through the brush.

The peacefulness of the woods seems so out of place after what I've been through in the last 12 hours. My sister broke into my house, held OC hostage, attacked me, my boyfriend was kidnapped, I had to run for my life, and then…nothing, I'm just walking through this perfectly tranquil forest, no hint of threat in sight. It seems like it should at least be raining, instead of this beautiful, sunny day. This weather seems so wrong for it's timing.

A flurry of feathers leaps up from right in front of me, making me jump. I hadn't really been watching where I was going, and hadn't seen what-ever-it-was till I almost stepped on it. I pounce as it tries to flap away, slamming it to the ground as it shrieks and tries to attack me. I grab the neck as it strains to peck at my hands and snap it. The bird goes limp instantly. I study it curiously. It's a pheasant. Stupid bird. I wouldn't have even known it was there if it hadn't raised such a fuss. Still, it is the leading candidate for breakfast right now. I shrug and start walking back to where I left OC, carrying the bird by its neck.

OC looks up as I walk back into the clearing, and her eyes widen in horror as she sees what's in my hand. I look down at the bird, a little annoyed. What did she expect, I'd just go up to a bush and order Chinese takeout? I sit down and lean against a tree, starting to pluck it. 

"What the hell are you doin?" She finally asks, still staring, shocked, at the half-bald bird. The lack of sleep must be making her slow. I glance up at her.

"Making breakfast." I explain as patiently as I can. OC swallows hard, she looks like she's going to be sick. I dejectedly go back to plucking the pheasant, suddenly realizing how this must look to her. Way to go Max. What a nice, normal thing to do-go out into the woods and kill your breakfast with your bare hands. Why don't you just start howling at the moon? OC doesn't say anything more, but her eyes never leave the bird as I put it on a spit and start roasting it.

I have no idea whatsoever if pheasants actually live in Washington. If they don't, just pretend that they doJ The bird flying up in her face is from personal experience, (even though I didn't kill it) so it's not actually unlikely. The stupid thing scared me have to death.

I just barely finished this, so the next chapter actually will be awhile. Reviews are really appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

Author

Hey! Thankyou to Zanna for the review. (Looking sheepish) You're right, 'wheelboy' was the wrong word, because Logan can walk. Sorry about that. Here's the next part.

Breakfast has long since been eaten. OC didn't really seem to like the idea, but hunger won out over revoltion. I can tell that Jondy woke up about an hour ago, but is still pretending to be out cold, probably trying to wriggle out of her ropes. I'm not worried, we were all taught how to tie up our prisoners. I'm letting her have her solitude though. I'm still not sure I can talk to her without punching her in the face.

That just leaves OC and me trying unsuccessfully not to look at each other, both sitting in uncomfortable silence. OC takes a deep breath, staring intently at a stick next to her. Oh God, here it comes…

"Okay, break it down for Original Cindy cause she's missin somethin here. She was sittin mindin her own business in her apartment, then she's grabbed by some bitch that you seem to know but I'm getting the drift that the two o you are less than friends. You pull some damn fine moves an' knock the bitch out, then drag the her and Original Cindy over to Logan's like somebody's tryin to kill ya, tell me that 'they' got im, an bring us out here to the middle o nowhere. Now yer just sittin there coolin yer heals. What the hell is goin on?" I get the feeling she'd been rehearsing this in her head. I know I've been spending at least as long figuring out how to answer. I finally decided a little while ago just to come clean with her. After all she's been through, she deserves the truth, and I've been getting tired of hiding it from her. If she hates me, it'll be for Max, the X5, not Max, the courier. 

"The people after me, " I start brokenly "they're bad people."

"Original Cindy kinda figured that out somewhere between when the bitch put a gun to her head and when you made er hit the floor, What I wanna know is what you been up to ta get yerself mixed up with them."

"It isn't my fault." That sounds too defensive, but it's too late now. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not really even human." She snorts. 

"What, yer gonna try an make Original Cindy believe yer an alien er somethin? Come on, Max." I recoil slightly, hurt by the fact that the idea of something like me existing is so preposterous that my best friend doesn't believe in me.

"Not an alien, a chimera, The people that are after me, they're the people that made me. Me and a bunch of others, we were made to be they're perfect soldiers, raised from birth to be the ultimate weapons. That speech sounded way too close to Lydecker's spoutings for comfort, and it doesn't seem to have done much good. OC's looking at me with a completely blank look on her face. She finally splutters a single word.

"Made?" I walk over to her and drop to my knees, spinning so that my back is toward her, and flip my hair over my head.

"What do you see."

"Max what…" She starts, baffled.

"Just look. What do you see?" She peers at my neck for a second.

"A tattoo. Kinda like a barcode." Her tone is flat, not seeing the point of this.

"It's not a tattoo. It's real. It means that until last month, I belonged to Manticore- the people who made me. I was their perfect little soldier." I tell her, unable to keep the bitterness from lacing my voice. I shrug and spin around so we're face to face again. 

"But not anymore, I broke out last month, and they'd have to kill me to make me go back there again." I swallow. "The first time you saw me I was still working for them, but Logan opened my eyes." A smile blooms on my face as I think of everything he's done for me, and turns bitter as I wonder what must be happening to him now. "I went back there once, when I went to visit my mother?" She nods, remembering the note I left. "But it was like I was someone else…everything seemed so dead…Then I found out about all of the X5s that they've killed before, and they didn't even care, we're just things to them, that settled it for me. I ran away, and came back here. I didn't think they'd find me so soon." I sigh and look over at Jondy, who snaps her eyes shut when she sees me looking at her. "Jondy's another X5, my sister. We used to be tight, but to her, I'm just a traitor now, a deserter. She was sent to try to catch me, you just got caught in the crossfire. Another group was sent to catch Logan for…helping me." OC's looking at me with something between awe and fear, completely at a loss for words. I look intently at her, willing her to understand. "Original Cindy…this has nothing to do with you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for getting you involved in it. If I could make so none of this ever happened, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't, and I'm sorry." I bite my lip a bit. "After a few days, once they figure out that I'm not there anymore, you can probably go back. You didn't know what was going on, if I'm not near you, they should just forget about you. And that means that you get your life back." Finally out of anything to say, I wait nervously for any response, silently praying that she'll forgive me for all of this. She at least looks like she believes me now, but she's not looking at me. Whether it's out of horror or anger or what, I can't tell. Annoyed that Manticore didn't bother to mix some psychic abilities in with all the physical ones, I stare at her forehead, vainly trying anyway. She finally looks up, one eyebrow raised mockingly, her mouth quirked.

"Boo, what makes you think this don't have 'nothin to do with me? These peeps mess with my homegirl, Original Cindy's gonna put the smack-down on their asses." I choke on a sob as I laugh, tears of relief streaming down my cheeks. I've been doing that way too much lately, I must be getting soft. OC envelops me in a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. That doesn't even come close to expressing everything I want to say, but it's the only word I can think of. 

"Whatcha thankin me for? It's what a boo's for." I smile through my tears, surprising myself by actually feeling like smiling. I have a friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Author 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Jondy gave up on trying to escape and finally opened her eyes a little while ago so she could get me too feed her. Now she's just sulking, glaring at me with fire in her eyes. We've been having a silent staring contest for over an hour. I tried grilling her on where Manticore had chosen to set up a base point, and where they're keeping Logan, but she wouldn't say a word. Well, nothing useful, anyway. She did tell me at length what a cowardice traitor I am, and when that didn't bother me, she told me that Manticore's only trying to bring me back because it's where I belong, and they have my best interests at heart, blah blah, but I told her to shut up, hence the sulking. I didn't bother pressing too much for any info. Bitchy messenger from hell she may be right now, but I still can't help thinking of her as my sister. So, now that it's dark, I'll just have to look around on my own.

Pointedly turning my back on Jondy, I walk over to where OC is dozing against a tree, and gently shake her awake. She blinks sleepily at me, covering a yawn.

"Wha..What is it?" 

"I'm gonna go look and see if I can find out where they're holing up. Think you can keep an eye on Jondy 'til I get back?"

"Sure sugga, s'long as she's tied up. Just make sure ya make it back here. Original Cindy don't even wanna think about tryin ta deal with yer girl over there in the mornin." I can see through her tone. She's worried. I keep my voice just as lightly jesting, reassuring her.

"I'll be back, Jondy get's worried if I stay away too long." 

"I hope they drag you back screaming." Jondy spits. I grin cockily at her and slip away into the trees. Once I'm out of sight I let my grin fade. Even in soldier mode, Jondy's usually not that nasty. She really isn't taking all of this very well. I inwardly shrug. I can worry about her later, right now I've got a job to do. 

As much I want to get straight to searching the bases until I see Manticore special ops., but I take a slight detour, and head towards the cabin so I can scope it out. I feel kinda bad making OC stay in the woods for the night, but if the coast is clear, I can move her and Jondy inside in the morning, while I think of a plan to get Logan out of wherever they're keeping him. If they haven't killed him already. No, they wouldn't have, he's too useful to them, and besides, he's their bait for catching me. They wouldn't kill him yet. It would ruin their advantage over me. They wouldn't kill him yet.

I near the edge of the clearing around the cabin and stop, my senses on high gear, my heart suddenly hopeful. There's light coming out of one of the windows. Did Logan make it out? Maybe they didn't come after him in the first place. Maybe he just left to meet an informant. I just sent myself on the biggest emotional roller coaster of my life, cry my ass out thinking I got him killed, and set out to search Manticore out so I could find him, just so he could meet an informant?! That self-centered bastard! He could have at least mentioned that he was meeting somebody! Who's so important that he'd leave in the middle of the night just to meet them, anyway? Icy realization oozes down into the pit of my stomach. What if it's not an informant. If it's some bitch I am gonna kick his scrawny ass 'til he won't know up from down. If it's an informant, I'll do the same thing. 

Hunching low, I creep up to the window and peer in to see which option it is. It takes me only a moment to see that I'm right, Logan's there, sitting in a chair facing me, his eyes closed. But it only takes me another moment to notice that he's tied to the chair, and that there's bruises on his face. I carefully move so I can see the room better, just barely bringing my eyes above the windowsill. There's a soldier sitting across from Logan, a gun resting on his lap. Another is dozing near the fireplace. They must have only put a few here so that it was more inconspicuous. They only need a few for prisoner guard, the rest must be out looking for me, not guarding Logan. Logan…there's blood running from the corner of his mouth, trickling down his neck. His left eye is blackened, and there are red marks on his cheeks. Logan I'm so sorry. I just wish you could hear me. 

Logan snaps his eyes open at a sound that I can't hear through the window. I tear my eyes away from his beaten face to follow his eyes and see what he's looking at. Lydecker. Just seeing him standing there in the doorway is enough to make my blood boil. He's the one who's done this to Logan. He's a dead man. 

But not yet. Even if the other two soldiers aren't smart enough to think of it, the minute I go in the building, Lydecker's gonna have a gun to Logan's head to hold him as a hostage. He starts talking, and I edge the window up a little to listen. 

"-I trust you've had some time to think things over? It's very simple really, you tell us where the girl is, and keep your nose out of our business, and we let you walk away from here a free man." Liar. Logan's already in too deep for them to just let him walk away. When I get my hands on that piece of slime he'll be pissing out of his ears. Logan smirks.

"Don't waste your breath, cause I'm not falling for it. I was dead the minute you came through my door. It's just not official yet."

"That can be changed." Lydecker's eyeing Logan like a cat eyes a mouse.

"And even if you catching her didn't mean a bullet was going straight through my head, I'd never sell Max out." Always the noble hero. If it wouldn't blow my cover I'd kiss him for that. Lydecker socks Logan in the stomach with the butt of his gun. My nails dig trenches into the windowsill as I hear Logan's grunt of pain. I'm so sorry, I tell him again silently. This is all my fault.

"Maybe you don't understand how this works. I ask you a question, you tell me the answer, and I let you go. The sooner you give me that answer, the less painful this is for both of us." Yeah right, Deck. I've seen the look in your eyes when you watch torture sessions. You get that smug, superior look on your face. I've seen your eyes light up like a little boy at Christmas when they break. You enjoy seeing the torture in people's faces, just cause it makes you feel important, and you can run to the director wagging your tail cause you've got another success report.

Lydecker leans down in Logan's face, eye to eye, and takes one of his fingers, bending it backwards. "Where is Max?"

"Couldn't tell ya." An awful cracking sound fill the room as Lydecker snaps the finger. Logan's teeth are clenched, his breath coming in tight hisses through his teeth as he struggles no to cry out. 

"I think you can. Where is Max?" Logan doesn't say anything, just stares ahead. Don't you touch him you asshole. A second finger snaps. I'm seeing red. I pick up a rock and hurl it through the window, catching Lydecker in the back of the head. Crude but effective. He slumps to the ground as the other soldiers whirl around, guns ready. I run around to the nearest door and stand beside it, my back against the side of the cabin. Come and get me assholes.

They take the bait. The one that was asleep by the fireplace comes out, his back tense. A quick blow to the head and he's down. 

"Rick!" The other comes running out. How dumb can you get? He joins his partner on the ground. I wait, but no more come out, and I don't hear anyone else. I cautiously slide around. No one's there. I jump over the downed soldiers and dash in, hugging Logan and the back of the chair from behind. 

"Surprise." I whisper, kissing the top of his head. 

"Max," he breathes. I kiss his head again and start to untie him. That finished, I start to look up to meet his eyes but my gaze catches on his broken fingers. I watched Lydecker break them. I was right there, but I didn't stop him. I'm such a coward. He stands up and pulls me into a hug, squeezing me tight. "Thanks." I wrap my arms around him gently. "For almost getting you killed?" 

"For saving my life." I smile against his shirt.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 6

Author 2

Thanks for the reviews. 

Logan filled me in on what had happened on the way back to the campsite. About ten minutes after I left his apartment, Lydecker and a couple of X5s came through the front door of his apartment and grabbed him. They'd stuffed him into a jeep with the 2 guards I'd taken out, then the X5s had left, and Lydecker had climbed in and put a gun to his head. We came to the agreement that they waited for me to leave so that when they came after me, they'd be able to concentrate on only me. They sent Jondy to keep me occupied. I must have left just before they got there. I tell him in on Jondy's entrance to my apartment, and figuring out what must have happened to him, and leaving Jondy and OC in the woods. By the time I'm finished, we're back at the clearing.OC gets up and hugs me when she sees me. She really was worried. She grins over my shoulder at Logan.

"Glad to see those military guys left you in one piece. Now I get to beat on your as* for makin my girl and I worry like that." He grins back at her.

"For the most part anyway." He gestures to his broken fingers. OC makes a tutting noise.

"You just let Original Cindy have a look at that. We'll have you fixed up in no time." She leads him off.

I shake my head bemusedly at them and I go and check Jondy's ties again to make sure she hasn't loosened them. They're tight. Jondy's staring off into space again. She didn't even acknowledge my coming back with an insult. She has this fixed expression of terror on her face. I wonder what her problem is. 

"This is all your fault." Her voice is raspy.

"What's all my fault?"

"If you hadn't said all that sh!t about the stuff in the records, I wouldn't have tried to prove you wrong." Hope blooms in me.

"You looked in them?" She finally turns her head and looks at me, eyes blazing. 

"Yeah, I looked! Nothing but lies! You probably planted that stuff there, just so I'd turn traitor like you. Now you've got me tied to a tree with nothing but that crap to think about." Her eyes narrow accusingly. "This is some kind of torture session!" Even though she's obviously in complete mental torment, I can barely keep my smile down. She's starting to come around. Still, I feel a little bad.

"I'd never do that to you, Jondy." I say softly.

"Then let me go! I want to go back!"

"Back to what?" I ask, wondering if she honestly knows.

"Back to…" She pauses, struggling to come up with a good excuse." Back to order. Everything out here is in chaos." She says finally.

"It's only orderly because all anyone does is follow orders. If you don't, you're killed. If you make a mistake, you're killed. If it's in your superior's best interests, guess what? You're killed. Are you starting to see a pattern here?"

"We're only disciplined if we're careless." She parrots.

"Or if Lydecker's in a bad mood."

"He wouldn't let his feelings cloud his judgement, it's weak. Even as she says it, a flicker of doubt crosses her face."

"Then he's the weakest man I know."

"Oh yeah? What about that norm over there?" She nods at Logan, a ways away with OC. I jerk slightly, surprised at the new attack. I'd never thought of Logan as a norm since I met him. To me, norms were people who looked down on you, or make a cross sign when they see you.

"He's standing up to Manticore. How is that weak?" She shrugs. 

"He's still a norm."

"He's the kindest person I've ever met. Manticore almost killed him. I don't know what I would have done." Jondy doesn't answer. I take out the knife I keep inside my jacket.

"You really want to go back to Manticore? Back to being told what to do, all day, every day? Back to being beaten down, treated like a machine? Then go." I cut her ropes, wondering if this is going to be the biggest mistake of my life. But she is starting to doubt them…She stares down at her free hands.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks softly. A rustle in the trees cuts off my answer.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Author 2

Thanks for the reviews. 

On instinct, I jump into a defensive position, and am surprised to see Jondy jump with me. Ben and Zack step out of the trees, guns trained on both of us. 

"What are you doing here?" Jondy asks, confused. 

"Cleaning up a mess." Zack answers. Zack, my favorite brother, or had been. Jondy takes a step back, startled.

"What do you mean? We were only supposed to capture her…" Zack still doesn't bother looking at her. He takes the safety off his gun.

"She's murdered our commanding officer, and contaminated your thinking. She's a threat to Manticore, and now, so are you. All threats to the good of Manticore are to be eliminated." Ben, his gun still trained on Jondy, takes the safety off his gun with a cold click of finality. Jondy's face whitens. 

"You…you can't mean that. We're family." She sounds desperate. A small voice in the back of my head is saying that I should have some kind of reaction to this too. Be afraid. Be angry. Be something. But I'm not. After everything that's happened in the last 24 hours, I'm just too tired to care. My body seems to have suddenly gained lead weights, freezing me where I stand. Original Cindy and Logan aren't in sight, so they're safe. And what else could I really expect? I knew it was dangerous but I did it anyway, I took out Lydecker, the head of Manticore. Somewhere in my heart, I knew there would be consequences, and now that they're here…that part of my mind gives a mental shrug, and shuts up.

My brothers' eyes have never looked so cold, so empty. It's not how I remember them. Neither of them has ever been exactly warm and loving since we first tried to escape, or even before then, really, but I don't remember them ever being cold enough to kill their own family. Maybe Good-Old-Deck did another mind-job on everybody. I was never _this _bad. Was I? Not that it really matters now, I'm not one of them anymore, and I never will be again. And my choices seem to have been eliminated anyway. 

Jondy seems to realize the same thing, and tears begin to form in her eyes. Simultaneously, Ben and Zack lever the guns at us. I brace myself for the shot, but stubburnly keep my gaze locked with Zack's. Time seems to slow down as he carefully starts to pull the trigger.

"NO!" It comes from three voices at once. In a blur, Jondy dashes to the side and grabs Ben's throat, snapping it. Logan and OC jump Zack as he spins on her, knocking him to the ground. Jondy and I stare wide-eyed at them for a minute, watching Zack fight to stand up up with both of them on top of him. Not the smartest thing either of them have ever done, but it took guts. A swift kick to Zack's head from Jondy ends the struggle. OC and Logan stand up, then walk over to me and each put a gentle arm around me. I'm still staring dumbly. Jondy kneels down next to Zack's head, stroking his hair tenderly. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My brothers are dead. I rest my head on OC's shoulder, tears streaming down my face for the upteenth time today.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Epilogue

Author 2 

Thanks for the reviews! They really keep me writing, and everyone, especially Zanna, has been great. Sorry if Max's brothers' deaths were too fast, but I didn't really bring them into the story to be characters, they were meant to be kind of a physical haunting to Max of what she could have been. I also apologize for the wait between posts, but since I've started this story, I've had carpal tunnel syndrome in my wrists, the site keeps on crashing, and I've started high school, so I haven't had a lot of writing time lately. Anyway, thanks for staying with this for so long, this is the last chapter.

EPILOUGE

A breeze ruffles my hair on top of the space needle, where I've been sitting for the last 4 hours. I'm home. Manticore's gone. Before Jondy took off to think things out, she gave Logan a piece of paper. One miracle piece of paper filled out with her first assasination assignments, that she was supposed to do after she got me back to Manticore. One little thing that she'd had folded up in her back pocket, with enough evidence on it to take Manticore out of my life for good.

I don't know what happened to my sibs when they shut down, but I'm not sure I really want to know. They might have been turned loose out here, but I don't want to see them. All that family goodness stuff kinda went out the window when they abandoned me after I 'failed' to keep up the good tradition of killing people on command. Jondy…I don't know, she might still come around after she clears her head out wherever she is. She saw what Manticore was, and she saved my life, I'll just have to wait and see. If she ever comes back, she knows where to find me. The others, wherever they are, they're still my family, so I wish em luck, as long as they stay the hell away from me.

Now that I've been home for a while, everything's pretty much gone back to normal. And except when I sleep, it's almost feels the same. Almost. Seeing Logan's fingers still in splints makes my stomach knot with guilt. Seeing OC's cheerful face cloud when Sketchy asked her about some bruises that Jondy left on her face.

Sleeping's the worst part though. I might actually be able to shake off everything that happened, all of my past, or at least push it to the back of my mind, if it wasn't for my dreams. I dream about Ben and Zack, ready to kill their family simply because they were ordered to. I have nightmares of being like them. Of killing Logan like I was supposed to, seeing his eyes go blank and then close forever. I came so close to being like them, just a heartless, cold-blooded killing machine. 

But I'm not heartless. I'm reminded of that every time I see Logan. I see him, and I can't help but smile, and whatever's bothering me just doesn't seem so bad anymore. And things are looking up. Every day, I feel a little better, I laugh a little more. But most importantly, I'm not just a Manticore soldier anymore, I'm Max, and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

THE END

PLEASE review, I really want to know how I did on this story.


End file.
